¿Tragedia o comedia?
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: ¿Cuando nuestro amor se volvió una tragedia? [Yaoi] [UA] [Regalo para Rex the machine]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Por los dioses, tenia un mes queriendo subir esto y siempre se me olvidaba xd

Fue parte de una actividad para el grupo de facebook Fanfiction Pokemon :D como parte de la celebracion del 14 de Febrero. Fue hecho para mi amigo secreto, no tan secreto porque la organizadora fui yo xd.

Rex, esto es para ti. Con mucho amor :3

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Universo Alterno

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_¿Cuando nuestro amor se volvió una tragedia?_

Él era perfecto.

Tenía piel pálida, ojos aguamarina, sedoso cabello y un cuerpo que los mortales envidiarían. Amaba la tierra, el sol, cualquier ser habitaba en un lugar de su corazón.

Él era la vida.

Pero había cometido un error fatal; se había enamorado del enemigo.

Aquel que hacia su amor insano, oscuro y pasional. No iba de acuerdo a la pureza de su alma. Lo había llamado por un nombre que no era el suyo, marcado su cuerpo y aniquilado cada rastro de piel virgen.

«Wallace» un nombre que removía algo oculto en su pecho y desenterrando su deseo.

Había querido hablar, darle un nombre a aquel ser; pero se mantenía alejado en lo mas recóndito del lugar, en un pequeño recoveco lleno de oscuridad y a él no le gustaba ir ahí.

—¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?—La pregunta había escapado de sus labios y aquellos ojos de obsidiana lo habían derretido por completo antes de que los segundos en su preciada compañía terminaran.  
—Te he manchado— El rubio dijo acariciando de forma lenta la mejilla del otro, provocando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del peliazul—, nuestros caminos no deberían cruzarse. Un ser perfecto como tú...

Wallace sostuvo su vestimenta entre las manos, aferrándose a la idea de que Narciso -como había decidido llamarlo- no era un ser tan repudiable como las criaturas de la tierra pensaban.

Tan efímero como su tiempo a solas, el rubio se marchó dejando en su pecho la sensación de que el amor no era suficiente.

Él era la vida, el nacimiento y la felicidad entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

—Maestro, vengo a rogar estar bajo tu cuidado— la voz de un chico lo alertó, haciendo que volteara a verlo a pesar de que el humano poco podía apreciar de su verdadera apariencia.  
—Regresa a casa niño— dijo empezando a caminar, necesitaba estar solo para así poder seguir admirando todo.  
—Maestro...—murmuró nuevamente el adolescente, deteniendo al otro con aquel tono al lucir tan deshecho; Wallace siempre ayudaba cuanto podía a los seres que atesoraba—,si ha de enviarme a casa, ¿podría contestar la pregunta que me roba el sueño?  
—Adelante. Te prestaré mis oídos y juro bajo el cielo que nos sostiene contestar a tu ruego.

Los labios rosas se abrieron sutilmente, sus ojos carmesí intentando concentrarse en su figura cambiante.

—Sé que no soy capaz de verlo como usted es— empezó a hablar, mordiendo ligeramente su labio ante la incapacidad de expresar lo que quería sin sonar grosero—pero, ¿por qué emite tanta tristeza?

Wallace sintió una sacudida y esperó, se aferró a lo único que podía notando que al humano las mejillas se le empezaban a enrojecer cuando sintió su poder embargarlo y una sonrisa tonta llenó sus labios.

—¿Qué he de hacer si se me ha impedido amar a quien yo más atesoro?— Preguntó en cambio, notando que el humano perdía el color que su toque le había otorgado y parte de su propia vitalidad le era entregada como un festín.  
—Poco sé sobre el amor, maestro. —El chico dijo acariciando torpemente su pelo negro y a pesar de que había dejado de tocarlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín incluso más intenso que cuando sus manos habían acariciado su piel—. Además de admitir esto en voz alta me causa un profundo bochorno.

La vida se mantuvo a la espera, incapaz de renunciar a aquello que podía hacerlo feliz; si fuera su propia decisión, podría esperar una eternidad por tan solo unas horas mas al lado de la muerte.

—Hay en el pueblo un joven que hace a mi corazón latir con solo un cruce de miradas— el azabache habló, tomándose el pecho entre las manos y cambiando el tono de su voz a uno tan dulce; que Wallace no evitó esbozar una sonrisa compartiendo su alegría—, todos los días voy a verlo con el pretexto de ayudar a su padre, pero él solo me despeina y me manda a jugar a la sombra para que aguarde a su hora del almuerzo. Cuando sus dedos me tocan o incluso escuchar su voz provoca que en mi pecho la alegría dance siguiendo la melodía de mi corazón; pero al mismo tiempo, me causa una sensación de vacío.

La tristeza pintó sus facciones y cuando la vida estaba por preguntar que ocurría, el chico evadió la mirada.

—Usted sabe maestro, que poco puedo esperar de su parte mas que un cariño fraternal y sin codicia— el chico llevó las manos hacia su nuca y se tumbó contra un árbol cercano intentando lucir despreocupado, pero el dolor, el miedo y la melancolía emanaban de él hasta tocar la túnica de Wallace—y que solo espera que le corresponda en afecto con la misma cantidad; pero mi corazón decidió que aquello no era suficiente y me atormento a mi mismo esperando algo que no tendré.  
—¿Es así como se siente?  
—En efecto, el amor no correspondido siempre duele.

Wallace miró atentamente los ojos rojos y despeinó su cabello negro con una mano, intentando regresarle un poco de vitalidad con su calor.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?  
—Ruby, maestro.  
—Como aquella piedra preciosa— murmuró para si mismo y después le sonrió hablando lo suficientemente alto para que el pequeño chico lo escuchara—. Estarás bajo mi cuidado a partir de ahora, pero si aceptas no podrás regresar al tu hogar, mucho me temo.  
—Vine aquí con la intención de ofrecer mi vida y mi tiempo a ti— Ruby inclinó la cabeza y Wallace levantó su barbilla.  
—¿Que puedes ver en mi?

Los ojos carmesí intentaron enfocar algo, notando como poco a poco aquella imagen difusa iba tomando solidez hasta formar uno de los rostros mas hermosos que había visto en sus cortos años de vida.

—Usted es hermoso— admitió en voz alta antes de escuchar una risa llena de vida como la cascada en un viejo manantial.  
—Acompáñame, es momento de despedirte de tus padres.

...

Wallace nunca había visto a un humano dormir, pero ver a su pequeño pupilo roncar despreocupado en medio del bosque donde se encontraban le parecía la imagen mas perfecta creada por el hombre.

—No deberías mantenerlo contigo. — La voz masculina emergió de las sombras antes de que incluso la vida pudiera verlo—. Los humanos tarde o temprano extrañaran su hogar, a los suyos; él no será la excepción.  
—Narciso...  
—He de pedirte que guardes silencio— dijo mirándolo con sus orbes mas negras que el carbón—. Nadie puede enterarse de lo que sucede entre nosotros y como tu juramento te impide contradecir mis deseos, apelo a él y te ato a mantener en secreto las visitas que hasta hoy te hecho; en cambio, te prometo no aparecer nunca mas en tu camino a menos que la situación lo requiera.  
—No, espera. — Wallace quiso acercarse a él, pero la muerte rehuyó a su toque hiriendo a la vida, provocando que perdiera vitalidad.  
—Espere.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio al notar al adolescente mirarlos con dificultad, los efectos de la muerte pesando en su cuerpo por primera vez.

—Se lo ruego, no se vaya...—pidió extendiendo una mano al mismo tiempo que aferraba la otra en su pecho para poder respirar a la par que hablaba.  
—Estoy robando lo que hay de él en ti— Narciso dijo sin miramientos—, esta en mi naturaleza egoísta robar lo que la vida le da a otros.  
—¡No es egoísmo! — Gritó Ruby —, son celos. Celos de que los demás tengan algo de la persona que más atesoras.  
—No digas tonterías humano.

Narciso se dio la vuelta mientras Wallace lo veía marchar sin poder seguirlo, entonces Ruby lo detuvo por sus ropas al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su maestro.

—Si usted de verdad lo cree, ¿por qué vino tan pronto sintió mi presencia junto a él?

El rubio miró al humano con los ojos obsidiana ardiendo, presionando a que lo soltara pero cuidando de no herirlo mientras lo veía aferrarse a la vida.

—El mundo no es como todos quieren, incluso nosotros que ustedes los humanos llaman dioses nos vemos en la necesidad de anteponer nuestras obligaciones ante lo que de verdad deseamos— habló con un tono de voz tan bajo que si Ruby no hubiera estado casi abrazando a la muerte, nunca lo hubiera escuchado—. Incluso tú pequeño humano, te aferras a mi y a la vida mientras piensas en lo que deseas, más no en lo que debes hacer.  
—¿Ruby?— Wallace llamó y el humano tembló.  
—Lo sé, soy egoísta al elegir mi propio camino; pero no he de desposar a nadie que no tenga peso en mi corazón —dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de la muerte—. Ese fue mi juramento al ver al hombre que amaba descansar en mi regazo. Nadie tendría mi cuerpo o corazón aun sino pudiera permanecer a su lado. Él es y será la única persona que amaré en toda mi existencia y si eso me hace ser cruel; lo seré, pero no dejaré que corrompan mi amor por sus propios deseos.

Narciso casi esbozó una sonrisa, porque el mejor que nadie podía comprender el sentimiento que habitaba en ese pequeño cuerpo y le daba la fuerza suficiente para intentar luchar contra su poder.

—Me alegra que estés a su lado, pequeño— Narciso acarició el cabello negro antes de que la mano de Wallace lo detuviera—, a pesar de su porte, es una persona fácilmente influenciable e infantil. Lo dejaré a tu cuidado.

Ruby no soltó su ropa, dejando a la muerte a su merced y con la interrogante de que era lo que deseaba.

—En el fondo, usted también quiere a alguien a su lado.

Aquella afirmación provocó que Wallace lo liberara, mirando con tanto dolor a Narciso que se arrojó sin pensarlo contra él.

—Por favor, sé que lo que deseo es irracional; pero...  
—Wallace, tú entre todos eres quien mejor sabe como funciona el mundo. — Narciso quiso ser capaz de palmear su espalda, pero con su usual mirada glaciar lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás—. Nuestros caminos no deben encontrarse nunca más, no robaré más cosas de ti.  
—Haré que suceda. —Ruby murmuró tomando una pequeña y puntiaguda piedra llevándola a su pecho—. No me robaras, yo iré contigo.

Antes de que cualquier pudiera detenerlo, el chico llevó su arma con fuerza a través de su carne y la sangre roja empezó a emanar de su pecho, mientras Wallace se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo en un intento por mantenerlo con vida.

«Ayúdame», quiso rogar a pesar de saber que era inútil, podía sentir como lentamente su poder abandonaba el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Narciso apretó los labios, porque aquel simple adolescente había cambiado el rumbo de su destino; porque aun sintiendo como su poder lo llenaba no quería detenerlo y ayudar a Wallace para que estuviera a su lado. Fue entonces que el rubio se aproximó extendiéndole la mano.

—No te dejaré volver, nadie será capaz de verte— advirtió, quedando perplejo cuando el chico le sonrió tan cálidamente, como solo la vida podía hacerlo.  
—A pesar de todo, mi único deseo siempre será él. —Murmuró y tomó la mano que le era extendida dejando a Wallace con solo el cascarón de su alma en brazos.

...

La noticia se expandió por todos los lugares del mundo, alguien había perdido la capacidad de contener la vida en sus cuerpos. Incapaces de comprender porque aquello ocurría todos empezaron a temerle a la muerte, provocando que cada vez más, Narciso se alejara de todo cuando ser vivo hubiese, creando un palacio y encerrándose en él en lo profundo de la tierra.

Pocas veces Wallace volvió a verlo, la mayoría del tiempo Ruby aparecía de la nada como un pequeño fantasma llevándole cartas de la muerte y aunque la vida intentara abrazarlo, éste rehuía a su toque escabulléndose con prisa hacia Narciso.

—Señor— una voz masculina alertó a Wallace de una visita inesperada, dándose la vuelta para encararlo se encontró cara a cara con un joven de buen aspecto, cabello color plata y unos pálidos ojos azules—, a las pruebas me remito y no pretendo lanzar acusaciones falsas; le pido que me entregue el cuerpo que una vez amé, para así llorar mi perdida y encontrar algo de paz en mi corazón.  
—Mucho me temo que no entiendo de que me habla— habló estremeciendo al humano por completo—, yo no he robado nada ni atesoro nada que pueda venir usted a reclamarme.  
—Ruby vino hacia aquí para estar a su cuidado. Las noticias de su muerte han llegado a todos los lugares y he buscado encontrarlo a usted para poder sanar el mal que me atormenta. ¿Por qué abandonó su cuerpo, cuando él vino a ser su compañía?  
—Así que tú eres— Wallace sonrió comprendiendo al fin de que iba aquello y porque las ropas del hombre lucían desgastadas por lo largo de su viaje—. Debo pedir perdón al no poder darte el descanso que mereces, no fue mi decisión sino la propia la que lo llevó a otro lugar lejos de mi alcance.  
—¿Hacia dónde? No importa cuanto camine, he de encontrarlo para llevarlo conmigo.  
—Eso es imposible, humano insensato.— Wallace lo regañó sutilmente— por mucho que tu deseo sea ese, no eres poseedor del poder para arrancarlo de lado de la muerte. Pero si consuela tu alma, él está feliz de poder estar allá y no en un lugar donde su corazón se atormenta.

La vida iba a darse la vuelta cuando algo lo tomó por la espalda, sometiendo su voluntad.

—¿Se ha ido con la muerte? ¿Por qué lo ha permitido?  
—Porque el dolor que habitaba en él me lastimaba de igual manera— Wallace dejó que el humano siguiera rodeándolo y no se inmutó por el calor que emitía, a él le agradaba el frío de la muerte al cubrirlo con su cuerpo—, Ruby decidió entregar la parte que le di de mi y caminar junto a él por el resto de su existencia al saber que nunca lo amarías como él lo hacia.  
—Yo lo amo. — El humano habló soltando a la vida y respirando con dificultad—. Mis sentimientos nunca han vacilado a pesar de saber que iba a casarse con una chica de su pueblo, quería llevármelo, pero las palabras que quería decir nunca salieron de mis labios por temor a que me rechazara.  
—¿Tu mayor anhelo es estar con él?  
—Si. — El hombre no vaciló en su respuesta mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules—. Yo Steven, amo profundamente a Ruby como para ser capaz de renunciar a la parte que tengo de ti. Así seré capaz de estar con él y decirle lo que por tonto oculté.

Wallace lo miró y de la nada una puerta apareció a su lado.

—Te conducirá al palacio de la muerte, pero si entras no podrás volver.

Sin vacilación alguna, Steven la abrió internándose en aquel lugar y Wallace sintió como su vitalidad desaparecía lentamente.

—Si te duele dejarlo ir, no lo hagas.  
—No es eso. — Wallace hablo sin mirar a Narciso tras él—. Ellos son como nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo la diferencia es tan grande como un abismo. Aunque te amo, no puedo estar contigo y aunque me ames, no lo dirás en voz alta y huirás de nuevo. No me importa ser manchado si eso significa que estarás conmigo.

La muerte rodeó a la vida antes de besarlo con fuerza y hambre. Dejando sus sentimientos correr libres mientras sus manos viajaban por cada rincón de su cuerpo, conectándose todo el tiempo del camino que el humano recorría, amándose en ese efímero momento en que la vida se entregaba a la muerte y ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

¿Aquello era una tragedia o una comedia?

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
